Love Is All Around
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: When Yukie punished Sarada harshly for not behaving at the dinner table, she believes that she will never be able to earn her daughter's love and trust again after what happened. (Co-written with xXBalorBabeXx!)


_**September 10th 2018…**_

_5 year old Sarada whimpered and cried as Yukie dropped the belt on the floor, Yukie in shock at her own actions._

_"Mommy… why?" Sarada choked out._

_"Because you didn't listen to me or your father when we said not to play with your dinner. But now look what happened, you were rocking the chair and pulled the table cloth and our dinner to the floor… Go to your room. Now!" Yukie explained after breathing in and out._

_"You don't love me anymore!" Sarada cried as she ran upstairs and locked the door, Yukie sniffling quietly._

_"Was I harsh on her?" Yukie asked._

_"A bit… my parents would just smack my wrist or take a toy away." Jordan responded as he was shaken up._

_"But did you see what happened when she didn't listen? She kept playing and she pulled onto the table cloth causing dinner to be ruin. And don't forget she slapped a hot meatball onto my chest when I offered one to her." Yukie explained while lightly touching her chest as it was still sore._

_"Yukie, she's just a child, they make mistakes too. You didn't have to take a leather belt and hit her." Jordan responded._

_"That was how I was raised." Yukie replied._

_"Parents raise their children differently than what your mother and Hiro did." Jordan responded._

_"What was I supposed to do? We can't have her spoiled until high school, Jordan." Yukie replied with her arms crossed and walked into the kitchen to grab a trash bag._

_Jordan headed upstairs and into Sarada's room, closing the door as she looked up at him._

_"No, Daddy, no more!" Sarada whimpered, only for Jordan to hug the traumatized child._

_"I'm not going to hurt you, kiddo. It's alright, just calm down." Jordan responded quietly, as Sarada started crying loudly with her head buried into his chest._

_She eventually stopped… and looked up at him._

_"I'm sorry…" Sarada apologised._

_"We all make mistakes, Sarada. You just have to learn from them. But when Mommy says to never play with your food, she means it. And when you slap the food away, that hurt her too." Jordan explained._

_"I hate the sauce on it, it tastes funny." Sarada replied._

_"The marinara sauce?" Jordan asked, Sarada nodding. "Next time, use your words and tell Mommy and me. Okay?" He responded, Sarada nodding._

_Yukie had told them that she was going across the street and knocked on the door, Amanda opening it and she was shaking._

_And Yukie knew that her pregnant friend had heard the yelling and spanking._

_"I'm scared I traumatized her." Yukie responded after walking in, Amanda closing the door._

_"I'm scared you did too…" Amanda replied._

_"Do you see me… as a bad parent?" Yukie asked._

_"No, of course not. That was the only time you've ever done that or even yelled at her. Gotta admit, it brought back unpleasant memories of my uncle hitting my cousin with a belt." Amanda responded._

_"One minute, we were just eating. Jordan and I were having a conversation, until Sarada was playing at the table when I told her not to. Them she slapped a meatball onto my chest which the sauce burned me. And she started rocking the chair and when she was about to lose balance, Sarada grabbed onto the cloth pulling it and our food to the floor." Yukie explained as she sat down on the couch with Amanda._

_"There are people out there who treat kids worse. Remember that little neighbor boy who constantly showed up at school with bruises?" Amanda replied, Yukie nodding._

_"His uncle didn't want to take care of him but his parents were gone." Yukie responded._

_"I hated that man who hurt that little boy… and every day, I prayed that the little boy would get out of that house and away from him." Amanda replied._

_"And yet he did. I hope we can see him again… but that was a long time ago." Yukie responded._

_"He's probably a parent himself." Amanda replied._

_"And a lot more mindful. Are you okay?" Yukie responded._

_"Yeah… just put your hand here." Amanda replied, Yukie resting her right hand on Amanda's stomach… and feeling a tiny foot kick against it._

_"Oh my god, that's your little one. He or she's kicking for you… I did the same thing to Jordan to surprise him." Yukie responded with a smile._

_"It freaked me out, it almost felt like a little twitching motion." Amanda replied._

_"You will be alright. Soon the kicks will become harder." Yukie responded._

_The two hugged and Yukie left._

_And Amanda hoped that things would be okay…_

* * *

**Present time**_**, September 11th 2018…**_

Amanda stirred around as she felt Finn's right hand on her stomach, the baby kicking in response… and Finn smiling.

"Is that our baby, Love?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Felt so weird last night when he or she moved." Amanda responded as she opened her eyes.

"I can't believe that this is finally happening to us." Finn responded before they kissed.

They held each other… and Finn saw sadness in her eyes.

"Something… frightening happened last night, Sarada caused the food to fall when she pulled on the table cloth and Yukie grabbed the belt and spanked her." Amanda explained, Finn startled by that.

"Sarada's just a kid, why would she do that?" Finn asked.

"Sarada didn't want to eat dinner and was yelling. Remember that one time we put marinara sauce on spaghetti and she didn't like it? I think Yukie didn't know or thought that Sarada would be used to the taste by now." Amanda responded.

"She probably didn't know. But I think spanking is a horrible method to teach kids today. I know that Yukie went through it when she was a kid, but I think she shouldn't do that again." Finn explained.

Amanda nodded before they kissed, the two getting up and Amanda taking a prenatal vitamin before they headed downstairs to eat.

It was when they were ready for the day that Jordan brought Sarada over… and Amanda and Sarada hugged.

"She didn't get much sleep last night after what happened." Jordan responded.

"That's understandable." Amanda replied as Sarada touched Amanda's stomach… and felt the baby kick.

"Is that my baby cousin?" Sarada asked while looking up at Amanda.

"Yes it is, kiddo." Amanda replied, Sarada smiling.

Amanda thought back after noticing the look in her eyes...


End file.
